


Creepypasta 7MIH

by Musicscore5150



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta x Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicscore5150/pseuds/Musicscore5150
Summary: A bunch of 7MIH a friend and I wrote a few years back that we are trying to finish. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) had decided to go for a walk tonight. She loved looking at the stars at night. And tonight was the perfect night to do so. She walked to the park and sat on the swing set smiling as she played the song, Counting Stars by OneRepublic. It seemed so appropriate. Walking over to (Y/N), (F/N) had a huge smile on (his/hers) face. "Hey (Y/N) you wouldnt believe where i got invited to!i also get to bring a friend!" Your friend said bouncing in place.Looking at (him/her) you smiled at (his/her) enthusiasm. "Knowing you it has something to do with your Creepypasta friends." "Your no fun (Y/N)!" (F/N) said pounting. 

Setting on the swing beside you (he/she) slowly moved (his/her) legs. "So what's got you all hyper about your obsession?" (Y/N) asked as she gently swung back and forth. "Out of everyone they could have chose they chose me to come to their party tonight! I'm taking you with me!" Laughing (F/N) looked at you with a huge grin on (his/her) face. You had a surprised look on your face. "Y-your taking me?!" You were honestly really surprised. Yes, you knew who the pastas were, but you didn't know what they were truly like.Nodding (he/she) smiled bigger. "Yep and the party starts at midnight!" Laughing louder (F/N) swung higher, almost flipping the swing all the way around. 

You chuckled, watching your hyper friend. You were excited, but couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the same time. They were patial to killing."We might wanna get ready cause it starts in an hour!" Jumping off the swing when it was still in motion (F/N) made a perfect landing, jumping in place again. (Y/N) slowed the swing she was on and stood up. She looked at herself- (Fav. Band) t-shirt, (F/C) converses, (2nd F/C) jacket. She was ready to go. "I'm all set." She said shrugging.Smiling (he/she) grabbed your hand. Snapping (his/her) fingers, both you and (F/N) appeared in front of Slender Mansion. Letting go of your hand (he/she) knocked on the door. You looked at sour friend with surprise. 

"When the hell did you learn how to do that?!" "Since forever. I've just never had to use that power till now." Still smiling (F/N) knocked on the door again. "Hey Splendy, it's (F/N) and I brought a friend!" Hearing footsteps head towards the door (he/she) smiled bigger. You gave your friend the look that always reminded (him/her) of Loki's surprised face in the first Thor movie. Chuckling (F/N) went to say something, but the door opened before (he/she) could. Standing in the doorway was a tall man dressed in a multi colored poka-dot suit and a top hat to match. Smiling he stepped to the side to let you and (F/N) into the mansion.

You followed close behind, not wanting to get to far away. Seeing Grinny (F/N) ran over to him. Tackling him (he/she) hugged him. Laughing your friend scratched behind Grinnys ears. Hearing quiet purring (he/she) smiled bigger. You quietly chuckled at the sight. "Since everyone in here we can start this party!" Splendy said in a loud sing song voice. Laughing he skipped into the party room as everyone walked behind him. You sighed and followed him, venturing to have a little bit of guts. Taking off his top hat he said, "first game we are going to play is seven minutes in heaven.." Smiling he went around the room and gathered everyone items. (Y/N) went pale.

'Seven minutes... In a locked closet... With the chance of a killer?!'

Looking at you Splendys smile seamed to grow. "Looks like we have a special guest with us tonight! Everyone say hi to (Y/N)!" Everyone in the room went silent as they looked at you. (F/N) just started to laugh cause (he/she) knew some of the boys were having dirty thoughts. (Y/N) looked down, her face going red. Skipping over to you Splendy shook his top hat a little so the items were mixed. "Since you are our guest, you can go first!" Smiling bigger he moved the top hat in front of you. 

(Y/N) gave the colorful being a pleading look to not make her do this. "Don't worry sweetie, we won't bite." Still smiling he kept the hat held out in front of you. You hesitated but slowly reached into the hat. Feeling something that caught your interest, you pulled out your hand and what you were holding was:


	2. Computer Chip

You reached into the bag and felt around, trying to avoid anything to rough or sharp. Feeling something cold and flat you pulled your hand out of the hat. Tilting your head you saw a computer chip in your hand. "Um... Splender who's is this?" 

He gave a worried glance. "BEN, You're up." 

Knowing exactly who BEN was you dropped the computer chip as you started to shake. A pair of arms wrapped around you. Jumping you quietly squeaked. "Easy babe, I won't hurt Ya." He whisper in your ear. Blushing like mad you looked down. Secretly loving the fact that BEN DROWNED was hugging you, you squealed and jumped for joy on the inside.

He chuckled and pulled you to the closet. Looking back at Splender you gave him a small smile as you were pulled to the closet. He gave you a worried look. Smiling bigger you said, "I'll be fine." He sighed as BEN chuckled. Giggling you pulled your arm out of BEN'S grip and walked into the closet without being pulled. Lightly rubbing your arm you knew that there was going to be a small bruise on it tomorrow. 

He saw this and frowned. "I hurt you didn't I?" 

"Just a little, but I will be fine." He gave a sad look. 

"I'm sorry." Placing a hand on his cheek you smiled. "Don't worry about it." He gave a small smile. 

"Seven minutes only BEN." Splendy warned before closing the door. 

"Sounds like Splendy doesn't want me in here with you." Thinking about the many stories that you have read about BEN you blushed a bright red. 

He chuckled quietly. "He reads to much." Covering your mouth you quietly giggled. 

"He should be worried, but I don't care. Your my favorite CreepyPasta." Blushing even more you looked down once again. 

"Really?" He asked sounding surprised. Eyes having adjusted to the darkness you grabbed his tunic and pulled him closer, kissing him. He immediately kissed back.

Smiling into the kiss you pulled him closer. He chuckled and picked you up and leaned you against the wall. Blushing you pulled back a little. "Did that answer your question?" He smirked. 

"Yeah it did." Smiling you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him again. He chuckled and held you close before gently nipping your lower lip.

Slightly parting your lips you pulled him closer. He moaned and squeezed your rear end. Squeaking you blushed even darker. He chuckled darkly. "Your a major tease." You said as you started to kiss his neck again. He gave a chuckle. 

"I would have thought you would know this." 

"I know everything. Like one of your weak spots is your ears." Smirking you slowly kissed up to his left ear. 

He gasped and moaned. Giggling you kissed the tip of his ear and very lightly bit it. He bit his lip and gave a moan. Blushing at him moaning, you pulled away from him. He smiled at you. "Almost forgot." Smiling you leaned close to his ear whispering, "I got your Majora's Mask game and I love the random glitches." His smile grew as he hugged you and spun you around. "YOU'RE AMAZING!"

Laughing you smiled bigger. "I already knew that I was amazing." He chuckled and kissed you. Smiling you kissed back, pulling him closer. He smiled into the kiss. Pulling back some you kissed his nose. "Your the best." He chuckled. 

"I know." Giggling you nuzzled the side of his neck. 

Just then the door opened. Not caring what Splendy would say you gently grabbed BEN's chin and passionately kissed him. There was only a flash of a camera. 

"Thanks Hoodie!" Called Jeff. Smiling you jumped out of BEN's arms and ran out of the closet. Grabbing the camera from Hoodie you stuffed it in your pocket. Giggling you tackled Jeff saying. "That wasn't very nice. Don't make poor Hoodie do your dirty work." 

"Get off me!" He yelled.

“Not until you say sorry to Hoodie. If you don't...." Smiling evilly you leaned close to his ear whispering, "I will make you Go To Sleep." He growled as BEN chuckled and gently pulled you off of his friend. 

"Just think of it as proof that you're mine." Giggling you hugged BEN. 

"True but I was having fun. This is the most fun I've had in years." Getting an evil idea you licked BEN's left ear. Smiling you ran out of the room knowing that he would chase you. He gasped and stiffened. As soon as he regained himself, he ran after you.


	3. Scalpel

You reached into the colorful hat and felt something cold and smooth. Watching you with a smile on his face Splender said. "What did you get!?" You pulled out a small tool that looked like it belonged with an operating table.

Looking at the scalpel Splendy's smile faded. "What? Is it bad?" You say, cringing a little. “You got Eyeless Jack.” Walking over to you EJ took his scalpel. "That would be mine." You looked up and cringed a little.

Stuffing his scalpel into his pants pocket EJ walked into the closet. You felt someone pushing you towards the closet."Oh. Jack, (Y/N) better have both her kidneys when she comes back out." Splender said before closing the door. 

Leaning against the far wall EJ quietly grumbled. "That was one time! I was hungry!" You gave a small whimper, crouching away in a corner. Crossing his arms EJ glared at the door. "Least I'm not like Jeff or Jane." 

"Are... Are they worse??" You asked quietly. "They would have killed you as soon as the door shut." You squeaked and shrunk down. Setting down he pulled his knees close. "So, what do you wanna do while we are in here?" "I-I dont know..."

Shrugging he looked at you threw the darkness. "You can move closer. I won't bite." "I'm not confident about that." "I already ate so I'm not hungry." Moving closer to you he placed a hand over yours. You blushed and looked at him.

Smiling a little he stayed where he was at. "I'm not going to hurt someone as beautiful as you." You blushed more. "You... You think I'm beautiful?" "Um....yeah. Who wouldn't?" You blushed. "Th-thank you..." Smiling he moved his mask up a little and kissed your cheek.

You smiled. "Anything you wanna know or do?" Smirking he moved closer to you. Wrapping an arm around your waist he kissed your cheek again. "Uu-umm...." You stutter, blushing. Smiling he gently grabbed your chin. Leaning closer to you he kissed you. 

You gave a small gasp. Pulling you into his lap he deepened the kiss. You gave a squeak and slowly brought your hands up, resting on his cheeks. Very quietly chuckling he lightly rubbed your lower back. You got a little bold and gently nipped his lip.

Smiling into the kiss he heard the door unlock. Quietly groaning he gently pushed you off of him. Fixing his mask he stood up and pulled you up as well. As the door opened he covered your eyes to shield them from the bright light. Seeing a very worried Splender he stepped away from you. Once EJ was away from you Splender immediately checked to see if you were hurt. 

You blushed as he did so. Seeing that everything was fine Splender gave you a hug. You gently hugged back. Grabbing your hand EJ gently pulled you away from Splender. Smirking behind his mask he picked you up bridal style and ran up to his room. You squeaked and gripped his hoodie. Chuckling he kissed your cheek. You smiled a little.


	4. Picture

You reached in and quickly grabbed the first thing you felt. It was thin and smooth, but paper like. You pulled it out and saw it was a picture of a boy with dog ears and a tail. Seeing the picture in your hand Splender smiled a little. "You got a good one. Smile your up!" Hearing his name Smile stood up and stuffed his hands in his leather jacket. Smiling he walked over to you and Splender. 

You gave a small smile at seeing him. He had been your top favorite of the pastas. "(Y/N) right? (F/N) told me that you have a small crush on me. Is that true?" Smile said as he grabbed your hand and walked to the closet. You looked back and glared at (F/N) with an obvious blush across your cheeks. Smiling (F/N) gave you a thumbs up as (he/she) sat beside (favorite Creepypasta). Stepping into the closet Smile shut the door with his tail. Letting go of your hand he leaned against the wall and looked at you with his piercing red eyes.

You blushed looking down and picking at a loose thread on your shirt. "So is it true?" He said smiling a tad bigger. Knowing it was a yes he lightly tapped his tail against your leg. You looked down and mumbled a response. Smirking he leaned closer to you. "What was that?" 

"Yeah... I like you..." You said a little louder. 

Wrapping his arms around your waist he pulled you closer to him. "I like you too." 

You squeaked, your hands resting on his chest. Chuckling he kissed your cheek. "You are very adorable." This caught you off guard, causing you to blush more. Smiling he kissed your cheek again. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" 

"I just... Didn't think...." 

"Didn't think that I would like you back?" You gave a small nod. “Why would you think that?" 

"There are just... So many more better choices than me..." You said looking down. 

"Yeah, so. I liked you the moment (F/N) started talking bout you." 

"Yeah, but had you ever seen me?" 

"A few times." 

"Wh-what?" 

"Don't tell me that you haven't seen me walking around with (F/N). Your house is on the way to (his/her) place. When I go out I always have my ears ant tail covered." 

"N-no... Normally I don't watch everyone outside..." 

Quietly chuckling he kissed your nose. "Maybe you should. You will never know if your future boyfriend will walk by." You blushed more and gently laid your head on his chest. Smiling he slowly wagged his tail, holding you close. You chuckled quietly, carefully entwining one of your hands with his.

"What's so funny?" Playfully pouting he lightly squeezed your hand. 

"You are so cute." You said smiling.

"Am not. Your the one who's cute, not me." 

"But you're the one that's part dog." You say smiling. Smiling he licked your cheek. 

"This dog wants to be scratched behind his ears." You squeaked and giggled.

Chuckling at your reaction he nuzzled your neck. You smiled and gently started scratching between his ears. Smiling he wagged his tail a tad faster. "That's the spot." You smiled wider. Licking your cheek again his tail moved faster. You squeaked again and hugged him."Your reaction is just adorable." Hugging back he nuzzled your cheek. 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. Just then the door opened and a bunch of aw's were heard.You blushed million shades of red and ducked your head. "Looks like (Y/N) found herself a boyfriend!" (F/N) said as (he/she) laughed. Quietly growling Smile pounced on (F/N) knocking (him/her) over. You smiled and giggled.

Getting off of (F/N), Smile walked over to you and picked you up bridal style. Quickly wagging his tail he held you close. Smiling he held you close and walked up to his room. You giggled and kissed him gently. Kissing back his tail wagged even faster. You smiled into the kiss.


	5. Scarf

You reached in and could feel a lot of things. Some of which you weren't interested in at all... Until you came across something... Soft? Your curiosity peaked, you carefully tugged it out.

Looking at the scarf in your hand Splender's smile grew. "Liu your up!" He said in a happy sing song voice. Punching Jeff in the face one last time Liu stood up and walked over to you. Carefully taking his scarf out of your hands he wrapped it around his neck. "Liu this is (Y/N)." Splender said pushing both you and Liu into the closet. 

You gave a small wave at the sight of him. You had always felt a little sympathy for him over what happened to him. But you couldn't help but love what he had become. Leaning against the back wall Liu mumbled under his breath. "Only seven minutes!" Splender said as he shut and locked the closet door. 

You sat down with your legs pulled close to you. "Stupid Jeff. He knew I didn't want to play this game." Crossing his arms Liu glared at the closed door. You sighed a little and looked down. Guess this wouldn't be as fun as you hoped. "It was (Y/N), right? (F/N) has told us a tun bout you." 

"Yeah, that's me." "It's nice to officially meet you." You smiled, though he couldn't see it. "You to." "So what do you want to do?" “I don't know. We don't have to do anything. We can just talk." You rambled. "If you want to." Smiling he quietly chuckled. "You talk to much. Which one of us do you like?" 

You were very thankful for the dark now, due to the blush that spread across your cheeks. "W-what do you mean?" You stutter squeaked. "Which Creepypasta do you like the best? (F/N) likes (favorite Creepypastta)." "I-I don't kn-now..."

Setting down he looked at the ground. "It's Jeff, isn't it?" "No, it's not. He's a jerk." Still looking down he perked up a bit. "He's a major jerk." "Yeah..." You said. "So if it's not him, who do you like?" You blushed again and didn't respond.

Not knowing what to say he gently tugged on his scarf. "You sure you really want to know?" You said after a minute.Letting his scarf go he looked at you in the dark. "I really want to know." You took in a breath. "You..." You said quietly. Hoping that he heard that right he blushed a bright red. "You like me?" "Y-yeah..." Smiling he moved closer to you and hugged you. "I like you too." 

You blushed and hugged back smiling. Taking his scarf off he wrapped it around your neck. You smiled and hugged him. Hugging back he kissed the top of your head. You smiled then yelped when the door was suddenly opened. Jumping as well he quickly moved away from you. "Was the happy couple enjoying themselves?" (F/N) said as (he/she) laughed. Standing up Liu ran at (F/N) tackling (him/her) to the ground. 

You got up and watched with amusement. "Don't ever interrupt us again." Liu said as he got off of (f/N). Grabbing your hand he walked up to his room glaring at the now laughing Jeff. "Go screw yourself." He said in annoyance. "With pleasure baby brother." Jeff said smirking. You rolled your eyes and gladly followed Liu. "I so hate him." You smiled and gently held his hand.


	6. Cheese Cake

You reached into the multi colored hat and made a strange face when you ended up sticking your hand in something mushy... And cold.. 

Trying to keep a straight face Splender quietly chuckled when he saw your face. "This is one of the items?" You said, pulling out a chunk of what ever it was you stuck your fingers in out of the hat.

"I don't know. Your going to have to taste it." Knowing that it was cheesecake, Splender smile grew. You gave him an 'are you serious' look. "We have a few people who put food in the hat. If you don't taste it, I won't know who you got." You groaned and hesitantly took a bit of the food, popping it in your mouth. “Hey Hoods, your up." Splender said in a sing song voice. 

Jumping at hearing his name being called Hoodie stood up from his corner. Keeping his eyes on the ground he walked over to you and Splender. You tilted your head at the boy, giving him a small smile. Tugging on the bottom of his hoodie he didn't look up. "(Y/N) this is Hoodie. He is a little bit shy." Smiling Splender pushed both you and Hoodie into the closet. 

You blushed as he did so. Right before Splendy shut the door Hoodie took one last glance at his corner. You sighed. Well this was gonna be boring. Leaning against a wall Hoodie slid down it and pulled his knees close. You sighed and did the same. "W-what d-d-do you wa-want to d-do?" he said very quietly. 

"I don't know. I've never played this game." You replied

"M-me e-e-either." 

"I've.... Never mind." You started but stopped yourself.

"W-what?" 

"Nothing. I don't want to make things awkward." 

"P-please t-te-tell." 

You blushed. "I... Heard it was a... Kissing game." Blushing as well he slowly moved closer to you. 

"D-do you w-w-want to g-give it a s-s-shot?" 

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

Moving closer to you he moved his mask up and quickly kissed your cheek. Blushing like crazy moved away from you. You perked up a bit and blushed, gently touching your cheek. “L-like that?" Blushing he moved his mask back into its proper place. You gave a small nod but remembered he couldn't see. 

"Um, yeah... Sort of." 

"It c-c-close?" 

"Yeah." 

"Now w-what?" 

"I don't know..." You said awkwardly. Moving closer to you he hugged you. You gasped and slowly hugged back. "S-sorry I just..... It l-looked like y-you needed a hug." 

You smiled and kissed where you believed his cheek was. Blushing he smiled a little. You smiled as you hugged him.

Finally relaxing he held you closer. You smiled and curled into him. Blushing darker he lightly kissed your forehead. You smiled."Is c-cuddling f-f-fine?" 

"For me, yes. Smiling he pulled you into his lap holding you closer. You smiled and hugged him. Hearing Footsteps approaching the door he pulled his mask back into place and protectively held you closer. 

You smiled and snuggled into his chest. This wasn't as boring as you hs thought it would be. Opening the door Splender awed at the sight. "Look at the happy couple." Standing behind Splender (F/N) smiled and took a picture. Seeing a bright flash Hoodie jumped. "M-Masky!" Hearing his name being called Masky walked up behind (F/N) and took the camera from (him/her). "No cameras." Masky said as he broke the camera in half. 

You chuckled. Holding you close Hoodie stood up and ran back to his corner with you in his arms. You squeaked and wrapped your arms around his neck. Quietly chuckling he sat down in his corner setting you back in his lap. You chuckled and hugged him.


	7. Black Lipstick

Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes as you reached into the hat. Cutting your hand on something sharp you carefully moved it out of the way. Lightly touching something smooth you wrapped your fingers around it. Pulling your hand out you opened your eyes. Seeing that it was lipstick you slightly tilted your head. 

The colorful slender brother looked confused. The only male that had black on his face was Masky, but he doubted he used lipstick. As you looked at the product, a pair of slim arms wrapped around you. Squeaking you jumped, dropping the black lipstick. Looking at the person behind you, your eyes went wide. "J-Jane?"

"Hey there pretty girl." She said smiling sweetly.

Splender sighed. "Jane, you weren't supposed to put something in."

"So what if I did? I didn't feel like be cramped in with a guy."

Blushing a little you looked down. "Im not pretty."

She ran her hands along your sides then pulled you into the closet. Blushing redder you kept your eyes on the ground. Splender just shook his head, closing the door. As soon as it was closed, a pair of hands pulled you closer, your hips hitting hers. Squeaking your whole face turned red. "W-why?" 

"Because I've seen the way you are. You are not only beautiful in looks, but also in your personality." She said smiling and cupped your cheek.

"But I..." shaking the thoughts from your head you smiled. "You would be the first person to think that."

She smirked and lightly brushed her lips on yours. Blushing you lightly placed your hands on her shoulders and very lightly pecked her lips. She smiled and lightly held your hips, pecking your cheek then moved to your neck and kissed a little harder, then sucking a little. Blushing you gently pushed her away. Remembering the cut on your hand you slightly winced. "That hurt." 

She gently took your hand, examining it in the dark. "Jeff's knife. I'ma kill him later for putting it in there and hurting you." 

"He's not the only one uses sharp objects."  
"I know a cut from his knife when I see it." She said lifting her dress a little, showing a scar on her upper thigh.

Looking at the scar you lightly touched it. "I'm sorry."

She gave a light shiver, followed by a purr. Blushing you quickly moved your hand away from her. Before she could she quickly grabbed her wrist. "Im just nothing." Still blushing you looked down. 

She gripped your face. "Don't you dare say that." 

"Well its true."

She sighed. "What am I gonna do with you. 

Trying not to look away you gently grabbed her hand. "Then what am I?"

"For me? You are an angel in my dark world." She said gently leaning forward. Blushing at her closeness you looked to the side. She kissed your cheek lightly and moved to your jaw, then to your neck. Biting your lip you quietly moaned. She smiled and held you close. 

"I thought you liked guys."

She shrugged. "I like girls as well. I personally think they're better."

"Don't you get made fun of cause of it?"

"Unless someone has a death wish, they don't say shit." She said against her neck. Faintly smiling, you held her close. She smiled and kissed your head. 

"If your okay with this then...." Seeing the door fly open you jumped, hiding your face between her breasts. Looking at them (F/N) and Jeff started to take pictures. "Ben is going to love these once he gets back." Jeff said smiling. Jane gently kissed your head and gently pulled you away and tackled Jeff reaching for the camera. 

 

Keeping the camera out of her reach Jeff started laughing. Having a bright red blush on your face you looked down. Holding your hurt hand close you walked out of the closet and over to the stares. Setting down you took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. There was a high pitched yelp as Jane kneed Jeff where it counts. She grabbed the camera and took out the memory card and walked back over to you. 

Seeing black heals you looked up. "Hi ."

She smiled and sat down. "Hi yourself beautiful." 

Still blushing you looked down at your hand. Lightly tracing the wound you quietly sighed. She gently took your hand and kissed it. 

"Why does he always have to hurt people?"

"Don't know. But I do know if he hurts you again, he's gonna have hell to pay." 

Faintly smiling you blushed a little. She smiled and gently kissed you. Blushing you hesitantly kissed back. She lovingly wrapped her arm around your waist. Pulling back you sat your head on her shoulders. She smiled and gently stroked your hair. Smiling you closed your eyes. When the party ended, she shared her room with you and she destroyed the chip that had the pics on it. Watching her you cuddled with one of her pillows. Once she was done, she came over and laid down with you. Smiling you snuggled close to her, falling asleep. She smiled and nuzzled her head.


	8. Knife

Sticking your hand in the hat you carefully brushed your fingers over everything trying not to get cut. With as bad as you luck is, your hand got stabbed by something very dull. Carefully grabbing it you pulled your hand and the object out of the hat. Seeing that it was a blood stained knife you dropped it. Grabbing the bottom of your shirt you gently whipped the blood off your hand. Splendor wasn't able to get a good look. "What'd you get?"

"A bloody knife." You said still whipping off your hand. He gave a small grimace. "Jeff, you're up." He called. Letting go of your shirt you knelt down and carefully grabbing the knife. Standing back up you looked at the knife in your hand. Jeff coughed and spurted out some of his drink, of which the content was unknown. "Damnit Lui! I hate you!" He yelled, knowing it was his brother that put it in there.

Smiling you quietly giggled at Jeff's little outburst. He sighed with the hint of a growl. "Lets get this over with. Stabbing the knife in the wall by the closet you smiled. "Your cute when your mad." He pulled the knife out and grumbled something about not being cute. Walking into the closet you leaned against the wall. "To me your cute. Especially with that handsome smile of yours." 

He let his head fall forwards a bit to hide his blush. "Seven minutes you two." He was about to close the door when he added. "Jeff, no alterations to Miss (Y/N)." 

"Come on Splendy. It would be cool to have a cute smile just like his." Smiling you playfully pouted and stuck your tongue out at the now closed door. Giggling you closed your eyes, leaning your head against the wall. 

A few seconds later, you were pinned to the wall, your arms above your head. Squeaking you blushed a very bright red. Glad that it was dark you looked at Jeff's pure white face. "Please don't cut my face. I was just messing with Splendy." 

He slowly leaned down to your neck, placing small kisses along it. Surprised by the action you blushed even redder. "I wouldn't even think of doing anything like that to you." He mumbled, nuzzling your neck. "You're already beautiful." Whole face turning red you bit your lip. 

He smiled and pulled back, looking at you kindly. Slightly shaking you looked down. "I'm not beautiful." He gently took your chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "Don't you dare say that. I don't ever want to hear that. It's very hard to get me to say someone other than myself is beautiful." "You are very beautiful." Leaning forward you kissed him. 

He smiled and kissed back. Pulling away from him you hugged him. "Remind me to thank Liu, later." He scoffed and nipped your jaw. "Only if you get the chance." Squeaking you blushed even redder. "I um....w-what?" He chuckled. "What's so funny?" Crossing your arms you pouted a little.   
"You are so adorable!" He said chuckling. "Am not." Smiling you quietly giggled. 

"Sure you are." He said smiling. "If I'm adorable then that makes you flippin cute!" Smiling bigger you kicked the closet door open and ran off, laughing. "Times not up you two!" Splender called as Jeff raced after you.

"Don't care!" He called laughing. "Can't get me!" Covering your mouth you laughed louder as you kept running. He laughed and continued racing after you. Smiling you ran up to his room. He followed close behind.


	9. Piece of Candy

Opening your hand after I pulled it out if the multi colored hat you saw a piece of candy. "Um....who put this in the hat." (Y/N) said, holding up the piece of candy. That'd be mine, gumdrop." A voice behind her. Turning around you saw a monochrome clown standing in front of you. Taking a few steps back you dropped the piece of candy. "Aren't clowns suppose to be colorful and happy?" 

He pouted. "Well that was a waist." He said, picking the candy up off the floor. "(Y/N), meet laughing Jack. He was once colorful, but that part of him, kinda... Separated..." Splender said, pointing to a colorful, red headed version of the monochrome clown, chatting away with a guy with a blue mask. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Blushing you looked down. 

"It's okay gumdrop." He said wrapping his arm around your waist. Blushing redder you kept looking down. "I um...." "Come on love birds, into the closet~" Splendy said. Blushing even redder you walked into the closet and leaned on the far wall still looking at the ground. LJ walked in and the door was locked behind them. "So um....what now?" Kicking at the floor you messed with the bottom of your t-shirt. 

You heard shuffling and felt an arm wrap around your waist. "I've got a few ideas~" He purred. Squeaking you blushed even darker. "Um...." He began to carefully nuzzle your cheek with his pointed nose. "W-what are y-you d-d-doing?" Blushing as red as a lobster you gently pushed him away. 

He pouted in the darkness. "I thought you were pretty cute when you came in with (F/N) and I wanted to make sure no one would get a chance at you before I did." "You think I'm cute?" Blushing like crazy you hid your face in your hands. "Of course, why wouldn't you be?" "It's just... no one has ever called me cute." 

"Well then I am honored to be the first." He said, kissing your cheek. Still scared and blushing like crazy, you hugged Laughing Jack, hiding your red face in his chest. He chuckled. Noticing he smelled like candy you relaxed, taking in a deep breath of his sent. "Do you have (favorite flavor) of (favorite candy)?" 

"You meeeaaan...." He pulled one hand from behind his back holding up what you asked for. "This? Smiling bigger you quickly grabbed the piece of candy bouncing with joy. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Giggling you unwrapped the piece of candy and popped it into your mouth. He smiled and pecked your cheek.

Eyes going wide from pure sugar you, tightly hugged him. Smiling bigger you kissed him. His eyes widened but smiled into the kiss and wrapped his long arms around your waist. Deepening the kiss you closed your eyes, gently tangling your fingers in his hair. 

He gently tightened his arms. Pulling him closer you quietly moaned. He chuckled and pulled you up so your legs wrapped around his waist. Tightly wrapping your legs around his waist you deepened the kiss. He chuckled again. "Liking what's going on?" He purred in your ear. "Y-yes." you said blushing like madly. He smirked and was about to say something till the door opened. Seeing bright light you squeaked hiding your face in his chest. 

"Times up..." Said a blushing Splenderman. Peaking around Splender (F/N) blushed and gave a quiet aww. "How cute! Let's give a warm welcome to the happy couple!" Laughing (his/her) butt off (he/she) leaned on Splender for support. LJ held you close and there was a strong smell of candy then you landed on something soft. Squeaking louder you blushed redder. Smelling candy all around, your body relaxed and a small smile crossed your lips.


	10. Pill Bottle

Feeling something like a small bottle (Y/N) pulled your hand out of the hat. Seeing that it was a pill bottle you looked up at Splender. "W-who's is this?" Splender sighed. "Really Masky?" A boy about your age with a white mask and black facial features. Knowing who Masky was by reading his story online you blushed. Smiling you mentally fist-pumped. 

Masky grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the closet. Dropping the pill bottle as Masky pulled you to the closet you blushed even redder. "Remember, seven minutes only." He reminded them. "Um...okay." Masky nodded and as soon as the door was closed and locked he pinned you to the wall.

Squeaking you blushed even darker. He moved his mask aside and captured your lips in a heated kiss. Eyes going wide from him kissing you, your body stiffened a little. Wrapping your arms around his neck you slowly kissed back. He immediately gripped your hips.

Quietly moaning you deepened the kiss a little. He smirked into the kiss and gave you butt a squeeze. Squeaking you gently pushed him away. Blushing a very bright red you said, "w-what are you doing?" 

"You're very cute... You know that?" He whispered in your ear.

Gulping you slowly nodded. "I've been told. He smiled and leaned in, giving you a gentle kiss. Kissing back you wrapped your arms back around his neck. He smiled into the kiss. Breaking the kiss you smiled. "I'm guessing that this means you like me as well." "Hell yeah." Blushing like crazy, you smiled. "R-really?" 

He smiled and nodded. Squealing with joy you hugged him. He chuckled and hugged back. Pinning him to the floor she kissed him. He was a little taken aback by your suddenness. But kissed back... Until he pulled away and fixed his mask. Blinking a few times you slightly pouted. "Times almost up." He explained.

"Let them see." Moving his mask up so only his lips showed, you wrapped your arms back around his neck kissing him. He gave a small gasp then pulled you into his lap. Smiling you deepened the kiss. He smiled but all to soon the door opened.

Getting blinded you broke the kiss and shielded your eyes with your arms. "Warn a person before you blind them!" There was a flash of a camera, followed by BEN, Jeff, and (F/N)'s chorus of laughter. Smiling you stood up and placed your hands on your hips. "How bout I shove all three of you in the closet and no matter how much you beg I won't let you out. (F/N) knows that I will do just that. Now give me that camera." Holding out your hand you laughed evilly. 

BEN quickly ran off with it and Jeff and (F/N) followed. "Don't worry, I know where BEN will hide it" "I'm not worried at all. I just wanted to scare them and it worked." Smirking you kissed Masky's cheek before running after your friend and the two pastas running scared with (him/her). 

He chuckled and sat on the couch. Tackling Ben, you grabbed the camera and walked over to the couch. Looking at all the pictures on it your smile grew. "Blackmail!" You thought as you sat on the couch beside Masky. He wrapped his arm around you. Quietly giggling you snuggled into his side. He smiled and nuzzled your neck.


	11. Mouse Toy

Tentatively reaching into the hat, you felt around till you found something.... Oval like... And soft. It caught your attention and you pulled it out. Hearing a small bell Grinny smiled as he ran up to you. Being quiet he pounced on you knocking you forward. Purring he nuzzled your neck, forgetting about his toy. You gasped and blushed, looking back at him. "Alright you two. Get in the closet and you can continue. BUT NOTHING TO MUCH." Splender said picking them up and placing them in the closet.

 

"But I don't want to go into the closet." Grinny said, pouting a little. "You knew the rules of the game. You put your item in. Now please Grinny, play the game." He said. "Fine." Still pouting Grinny shut the door behind him. You smile and sat against the wall. 

"Smile was the one who put my toy in the hat."

"Really?"

"Yep. He took my mouse from me." Setting down he leaned against the door. You looked down in your hands and still felt the little mouse. You smiled and shook it a little, causing the bell to jingle. Ears perking up he looked at his mouse in your hands. "You got my mouse?" "Well yeah. I did pull it from the hat." You say smiling. Quietly purring he moved closer to you. "May I have it back?" 

You carefully searched for his hand. Grabbing your hand he pulled you into his lap, making you drop the toy mouse. You giggled and gently wrapped your arms over his shoulders. "You are now my new toy." Smiling he licked your neck up to your cheek. Your eyes fluttered shut as you tilted your head up, giving a small pleasured shudder. Feeling your small shutter he playfully growled as he lightly bit your ear. 

You tried to suppress a moan as you bit your lip. Smiling he moved away from you. This caused you to groan in disapproval. "Looks like my toy enjoyed that. If Splenderman hears us, we will get in trouble. I don't want to be separated from my mate." Licking your neck again, he quietly purred. This made you smile as you hugged him. Nuzzling your neck he held you close.

You wrapped your arms around him. "You are all mine." You pecked his cheek. Smiling he quietly purred. As you two smiled, you two cuddled and sat together and shared occasional kisses. Hearing footsteps his ears flattened against his head. The door opened. "Awww, you two are so cute!" Splender said happily. Seeing Splender, Grinny hissed, holding you even closer. "Shes mine!" He held his hands up. "Fine." Smiling he nuzzled your neck.

"But you do need to get out of the closet so others can go." Picking you up bridal style he ran up to his room. You squeaked and held onto his shirt. "No one can have you. You are mine." You smirked and nipped his jaw. Smiling he quietly purred.


	12. Jack-In-The-Box

You reached into the hat and felt something square. You gave a curios face and pulled it out. It was a small box with a crank on the side. You began to twist it. Smiling Splender looked at the small box in your hand. "You picked a good one! Rainbow Jack it's your turn!" 

Appearing behind you a moment later Rainbow Jack hugged you. "I got a cutie!" You smiled and blushed, hugging back and giving a small giggle. Hearing a few aw's in the background Rainbow a Jacks smile grew. Picking you up bridal style he chuckled, walking into the closet. 

You squeaked and giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck smiling. As they went past LJ, he just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Smiling even bigger Rainbow Jack stuck his tongue out at LJ. "I'd share (Y/N), but she is all mine." She smiled and hugged Rainbow LJ. Jack just rolled his eyes again and walked away.

Chuckling he walked into the closet and shut the door with his foot. You smiled and hugged him. Hugging you close he sat down, setting you in his lap. You smiled and hugged him close. "So what'cha wanna do?" "Set here and cuddle." Smiling he nuzzled your neck. You giggled again and kissed his head. "Okay."

Chuckling he held you closer. You smiled and listened to his heart beat. Quietly humming he reached into his pocket and pulled out (favorite flavor) of your (favorite candy). Smiling he handed it to you. You gasped and squealed in delight and hugged him before taking the sweet treat.

Laughing he kissed the top of your head. You smiled and curled into him. "You really are cute." Smiling he kissed your cheek. You smiled. "Thanks." 

"Anytime love." You smiled and snuggled into him. Turning you around he kissed you. You gave a small gasp but smiled into it, kissing back. Smiling into the kiss he pulled you closer. 

You gently wrapped your arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss he looked into your eyes, smiling. "Would you like to be mine?" You smiled and nodded. "Of course!" Smiling bigger he held you closer. You smiled and giggled. Kissing you again he closed his eyes and teleported you and him to his room as the closet door opened. You squeaked but smiled.

"You are mine and I'm not shearing." You smiled. "And I'm perfectly fine with that. Holding you close he nuzzled your neck. You smiled and started drifting off.


	13. Note

Hearing what sounded like a piece of paper crumble under your fingers, you grabbed it and pulled out your hand. Seeing that it was a note you flipped it over and read what was on it. CAN'T RUN! Knowing exactly who you got, you tried ignoring the bad feeling you got in the pit of your stomach. The normally smiling being grimaced. "Uh, Slender... Your turn."

The feeling of someone behind you became very overwhelming. A long, thin arm reached around you and took the note. "Aww, Slender got the good one..." Said a pouting Offenderman. Jumping you looked down not wanting to look at Slenderman. He placed a hand on your shoulder and teleported you both into the closet.

Squeaking you jumped again. Once inside the closet you quickly walked to the far back corner, away from Slenderman. "Try talking alright?" Splender said closing the door. Shaking you slowly nodded. The door closed and locked, leaving you two alone in silence.

"P-please don't h-hurt me." "I have no reason to harm you, child. You pose no threat to my woods or the other pastas." Nodding you slowly relaxed. There was quietness. "So....um.... What do you want to do?" 

"Is there anything you had in mind?" 

"Not really." 

"Tell me, child. Is there anything you wish to know?"

“Everything." 

“Were shall I start?" 

"Is it true that you devour people who come into your woods?" Shaking more you pulled your knees close to your chest. "I don't devour them. I simply send them to another dimension." Staying quiet you looked at the ground. Pulling your knees closer you scooted further back in your corner. 

"As I said child, I have no reason to harm you." 

"I don't believe you." 

"If you had posed a threat, you would have experienced the trauma the others went through before being sent to the same place as well." 

"I still don't believe. Your just waiting for me to let my guard down. Once I do that you'll kill me." 

"So much dis-trust. What had caused this?”

"You won't believe me." Slender mentally sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder and began to read her mind. Moving his hand away you kept your mind blink. "(Y/N), I will believe you. I promise.” 

"You killed my little sister!" you said as you got up and punched him in his faceless face, crying you kept punching him. 

If he had eyes, he would have blinked. "I'm sorry, but I haven't had anyone that looks like you come around.” 

"She didn't look like me! (S/N) was adopted!" 

"I truly apologize. I... Can try to bring her back..” 

"She won't remember me. You took her when she was three." Still crying you stopped punching him. Body growing weak and tired from crying you fell on top of him not caring anymore. 

He wrapped his arms around you gently. "I'm truly sorry... And... They stay the same age... When I send them away. For them, they only are away for a matter of minutes...” 

"its been ten years since you took her. I really miss (S/N)." crying yourself to sleep you snuggled closer to him. "Would you like it if I brought her back?” 

Snuggling closer to him you shook your head no. "Alright...” 

“sweet dreams (S/N)." you said right as you fell asleep. He gently cradled you and waited for the door to open. smiling in your sleep you subconsciously wrapped your arms around him. The door opened and he walked out with you.


	14. A Glass Rose

Digging threw the hat you felt a few sharp objects. Avoiding the sharp objects your fingers brushed over something smooth. Gently grabbing it you pulled out a glass rose. Slightly tilting your head you looked up at Splender. He stiffened. "(Y/N), your such a wonderful girl. Why don't you put that back and pick something else?" He said in a pleading tone.

"Now brother, that's not how this is played is It." Looking behind you, you saw Offender. Squeaking you took a step back, dropping the glass rose in the process. He frowned as the small flower shattered. "S-s-sorry." Shaking you looked down at the shattered rose. Kneeling down you picked up the pieces without cutting yourself. 

"It's alright dear." He said in a smooth voice. "I c-can fix it." you said still shaking. “It's alright love. I can fix it later. It was one of a kind... Much like you." He said smiling again. Blushing you stood up and looked at Smexy. He took your hand and kissed you knuckles. "Smexy, no roses." Splender said.

Blushing darker you looked back at the ground. "No promises brother." He said smiling as he picked you up and took you to the closet. Squeaking you looked back at Splender. He gave you a sympathetic look. Biting your cheek you looked at the closet. He walked in with you in his arms. Climbing out of his arms you ran to the far corner and hid yourself. 

He pouted even though you couldn't see it, due to the door having been closed. "That's not very nice." Shaking again you didn't say a word or look at him. He bent down in front of you. "Darlin, I won't do anything if you don't accept the rose, don't worry." "Didn't you already give me a rose?" "Nah, that was just a figurine i made."

Grabbing the bottom of your shirt you didn't say anything and kept your eyes on the ground. He sat next to you.Feeling him set next to you, you scooted away from him. "Like I said, I won't hurt you." "I don't believe you. Even your own brothers don't want me around you." If he had eyes he would have rolled them. "I don't offer EVERY woman I meet a rose."

"Then prove it." "How would you like me to?" "I don't know." "You can't think of anything at all" "N-no. I can't think of anything." He sighed. Getting a tad cold you rubbed your arms and scooted closer to him. He looked down at you and wrapped a gentle arm around you, not making any other kind of move.

Slightly jumping you wanted to move away but didn't. Biting your lip you glanced up at him. He was just looking at the door. Scooting closer to him you snuggled into his side. "Sorry I didn't believe you." "I truly don't blame you." "Do you think I can have that rose? They smell wonderful." He nodded and pulled one from his coat holding it out to you. 

Moving your hand to the rose, you hesitantly grabbed it. Bringing the rose to your nose, you smelled it. Smiling you said, "it smells wonderful." He smiled and kissed you head and then backed off. Putting the rose behind your ear you, leaned forward and kissed him. He was a little taken aback, but kissed back, placing a gentle hand on her hip. Leaning closer to him you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around you as well. Smiling you kissed down to his collarbone, carefully taking his hat off. He gasped, a little surprised by your sudden interest in him. Putting on his hat you sat back down beside him, giggling. "Thanks for the beautiful rose." He smiled and kissed your cheek.

"If Splendy asks, I'm the one who asked for a rose. Your power doesn't work on me. I just wanted to see your reaction." Quietly laughing you leaned back against the wall, smiling from ear to ear. He smiled and kissed your cheek again. As you got ready to lean on him again, the door burst open with a very worried Splender standing in front of it. He pulled you out and began to check you worriedly.

Giggling you gently pushed him away. "Splendy, I'm fine. We only talked." "Then why do you have a rose. Smexy, I said no roses!" He said quickly. "I asked for it. Roses are my favorite flower." Splendy gave an agitated growl. Smiling you hugged Splendy. "I promise, all we did was talk." He sighed and hugged back. "I hope so." "I'd never lie to my favorite slender brother."

He awed and hugged you. Smiling you hugged back. "That's better. If you don't mind, I'd like to finish talking to Smexy." Giggling you kissed Splendy's cheek before walking off. He smiled as you walked off. Smexy was over on the couch, twirling a fire red rose in his finger. Smiling bigger you walked over to Smexy and hugged him from behind. "Miss me?" 

He purred. "Maybe." Giggling you kissed his cheek. "Now, where were we?" Smiling you pulled out the fixed glass rose and held it close, before you jumped over the back of the couch. Setting the glass rose in his lap you snuggled into Smexy's side. He smiled and purred, nuzzling your cheek. Snuggling closer to him you closed your eyes smiling. Grabbing his hand you fell asleep. He smiled. "Goodnight my beautiful rose."


	15. Multi Colored Tie

Pulling out a multi colored tie (Y/N) looked up at the colorful man in front of you. "Um.... is this yours?" you said holding the tie out to him. "Indeed it is!" He said smiling. He sat the top-hat to the side and looked at Slender. "Time us?"

Grabbing your hand (F/N) pulled you over to the closest closet as Slender nodded. As your friend drug you over to the closet you dropped Splenders tie. Pushing you into the closet your friend had a huge grin on (his/her face). "Have fun (Y/N)!" (F/N) said nearly bouncing in place. Splender walked in a second later.

Walking to the far wall you leans against it and slid down it till you were setting. Pulling your knees close you looked at the carpeted floor. Closing the door after Splender walked in (F/N) said, "Your time starts now! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Laughing your friend walked away from the door. 

Splender smiled and sat across from you. "Hi, what's your name?" "It's (Y-Y/N)." Pulling your knees closer you kept your eyes on the now dark floor. "I'm guessing that you are Splender." "Yeah, exactly. So... Do you know how to play this game?" "Not really. This is the first time I've been invited to a party." "Well I was just asking about the game in particular. Jeff said something about it being a...." 

"I know nothing of the game." He blushed, but she couldn't see it. Having your eyes finally adjust to the dark room you looked at Splender. "So, how do you play this game?" Releasing your knees you sat on your legs. Moving your hands in front of you, you touched what you hoped was his face. 

"It's umm.... A k-kissing... Game." Blushing a bright red you moved away from him. Not wanting to believe your ears you asked, "w-what!?" He looked down. "I'm not... Completely sure... I've heard you don't have to kiss..." "W-we can hug and cuddle." Moving closer to him you gently touched his chest. He gave a small nod, opening his arms up for you.

Moving closer you hugged him lying your head on his chest. Smiling you finally started to relax. Holding onto his suits jacket you listened to his heartbeat. As you relaxed you started to feel tired. Closing your eyes you fell asleep. He smiled and gave your head a loving kiss. "Sleep well, sweet little (Y/N)."

Smiling you snuggled closer to him. Hearing a knock on the door you jumped. "Yo love birds, your time is up!" (F/N) said as (he/she) opened the door. Holding a camera up (he/she) took a picture of you and Splender. Glaring at your friend you got to your feet and ran after (him/her) as (he/she) laughed saying, "BLACKMAIL!" 

Splender stood up and chuckled, shaking his head. "Blackmail my a**!" You said tackling your friend to the ground. Grabbing the camera you stood up and broke it. Smiling sweetly you walked over to the couch and sat down, ignoring all of the stairs you were receiving. Just then, someone covered your eyes. 

Smiling you quietly giggled. "Hey Splendy. Sorry about (F/N). (He/she) always does that." He chuckled and walked around the couch. After Splender sat on the couch you snuggled into his side falling asleep again. He was smiling as he gently stroked your hair.


	16. Syrup Bottle

(Y/N) sighed and reached into the bag, feeling what felt like a small plastic bottle, she pulled it out and looked at it. It's contents seemed to be... Syrup? Looking at the bottle in your hand Splenders smile grew. "You got a good one! Toby your up!" Walking over to you Toby grabbed the syrup bottle. Twitching slightly he said- 

"T-that's m-mine." Sticking the bottle into his pants pocket he walked over to the closet giving Jane a death glare as she laughed her butt off. 

Rolling his eyes he twitched, walking into the closet. You followed behind and leaned against the wall. Closing the door Splendy said, "Time starts now. Toby don't hurt (Y/N)." 

"I w-won't." Toby said setting down against the far wall. Twitching he looked at you threw the darkness. You gently kicked your foot on the floor. "So what now?" 

"D-don't k-know." Shrugging he twitched popping his neck. 

"What do you wanna do? We'll be in here for a couple minutes." 

"Um....g-guess t-talk." 

"Alright. What do ya wanna know?” You asked.

"Y-your na-name?" He suggested.

"(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)." 

"C-cute n-n-name." Twitching again he moved closer to you. You blushed, hoping he couldn't see it. Hugging you he pulled you close. Twitching his face grew red. Thankful that it was dark and he had his mouth guard on so you couldn't see his blush. (Y/N) blushed madly and slowly hugged back. Chuckling he pulled you into his lap hugging you closer. You chuckled and eased up, and you continued your hug war. 

"After t-this do you w-want waffles!?" You smiled and nodded. "I love waffles!" Smiling he hugged you closer, bouncing in place with joy. Not caring if the time was up Toby picked you up bridal style and kicked the closet door open. Running into the kitchen he yelled, "WAFFLES!" You laughed as you kept your arms around his neck.


	17. Designer Cloth

You reached into the hat and felt around. Many things surprised you, but only one caught your full attention. It felt soft. You pulled it out to see what it was. Looking at the piece of fabric in your hand Splender smiled bigger. "Trender your up!" he said in a sing song voice. 

Setting his sketch book down Trender stood up and walked over to you. Looking at your outfit he turned to face Splender. "Instead of the filthy closet can I take Ms. (Y/N) to my room? I want to get her out of that discussing outfit." "You can change her outfit when you get out." Setting his hat down Splendy pushed you and Trender into the closet. Smiling bigger he shut the door. 

At first you thought this would have been fun to have the fashionista of the Slender's, but then you remembered how he criticized anyone's clothing if it wasn't to his liking. This was gonna be rough. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Trender looked at you threw the darkness. "How do you feel about dresses?" 

"Can't stand them." "Skirts?" "Meh. I prefer jeans." "I can work with jeans. How bout cute tops?" "Depends on what you mean by cute. Cause I don't do things like cats, floral." "Wasn't planing on doing that." You gave a small smile. 

"How bout lace?" "What color?" "Any color you want." "Hmm... How about (f/c)?" Smiling he nodded. Forgetting that you couldn't see in the dark he said, "perfect. Your turning out to be more fun then I thought." You giggled. Chuckling he sat down, being careful not to mess up his outfit. 

You smiled and slid down against the wall, crossing your legs. "Sorry about the way I acted." " 's alright." Smiling he moved closer to you. You looked in his direction when you heard shuffling. Wrapping his arm around your shoulder he kissed your cheek. You smiled and blushed. "I'm glad that you picked me." 

You smiled. "I'm glad to." Smiling he pulled you closer. You smiled and carefully snuggled into his chest. Wrapping his arms around you he sat his chin on top of your head. You smiled and soon found yourself humming the song Fashion! by Lady Gaga. Chuckles shaking his head. You smiled and poked his chest. "You know it's fitting."

"That it is, but I wouldn't be caught dead singing that song." "Sure you wouldn't." "Sure you wouldn't." "Nnooope~." You said smiling. "Why is that?" You shrugged. "Still think I might catch you humming it at lest." "Nope. I won't sing or hum that song." "Sure sure."

Chuckling he shook his head again. Just then the door opened. Picking you up he walked out of the closet and up to his room. Before he was able to reach the stairs, you jumped out of his arms, getting an idea. You ran over to the DJ booth, seeing it was BEN. "Hey sexy lady. What song do you want me to play?" BEN said, smiling pervertedly. 

Stunned Trendy slowly turned around. "(Y/N) what are you doing?" You whispered Fashion to him. "Perfect!" Smiling bigger he got on his computer and blasted the song Fashion. She grinned and went out to the dance floor and began to dance to it. Chuckling Trender walked over to you. "What is the beautiful (Y/N) thinking?" 

You smirked. "Hmm. I'm thinking of dancing." "Mind if I join?" She smirked. "Go on ahead. Grabbing your wrists he pulled you closer. Smiling he wrapped an arm around your waist. You smiled back as you swayed your hips. Chuckling he danced as well. You smiled and hummed along to the song.

"Again with the humming?" Smiling he very quietly hummed along. "Its catchy." You said smirking. "Indeed it is." You smiled and that grew when you caught him quietly humming. When the song ended he picked you back up bridal style and teleported to his room. You chuckled and hugged him.


	18. Pill Bottle/Cheese Cake

Looking at the hat in front of you, closed your eyes sticking your hand in it. Feeling around you tried avoiding all the sharp objects. Touching something soft and sticky you tried picking it up. Failing you grabbed the item next to it and pulled out your hand. As you lifted it, you scooped the object through the substance you were unable to grab.

"What did you get dear?” 

"I'm not sure. Do you have anything to while my hand off on?"

He smiled. "You know...." He said examining the bottle and the substance in it. "I believe this counts as two objects."

Tilting your head you looked at him a bit confused. "How?"

"Taste it." He said pointing to the substance. Looking back at the substance on your hand. Moving your hand to your mouth you licked some of it off. Eyes going wide at the sweet taste you said, "it's cheesecake." The colorful being had a wide smile on his fave. "Masky, Hoodie, you both get yo go."

"W-what? We're not going to fit in the small closet."

"Its bigger on the inside." Said someone behind her- Masky.

Slightly jumping you quickly turned around, dropping the pill bottle. Hoodie stood next to him. Blushing a little you looked down. Hoodie carefully took your hand, leading you to the closet, along with masky. Blushing more you looked at Splender. 

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Slightly nodding you looked at the boys in front of you. They led you into the closet. You ended up squished between both of them. Blushing a bright red you looked at the floor. There was the sounds of things shifting then the feel of gentle lips on your cheeks. Quietly squeaking you blushed more. "T-thought you said the closet was big." He chuckled. "It is." His voice was mischievous but still kind. Freaking out on the inside you gently put your hands on the boy in front of you. Masky gave a chuckle. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." He said. 

"I-i kn-know."

Hoodie gently wrapped his arms around your waist. Jumping, you looked at him the best you could. He gently kissed you. Blushing you tried not to push him away. Masky gently kissed your neck. Blushing more you very quietly moaned. Masky smirked a little. 

"Why me?"

"You don't run from us."

"I thought you were cool. I was a bit curious. Wasn't a normal kid growing up. No one really liked me." 

They smiled and nuzzled you. Smiling you hugged both of them the best you could. They smiled and stiffened when they herd someone coming, causing them to quickly pull their masks down. Looking at the door you frowned a little. A minute later, the door opened revealing (f/n). Seeing your friend you pushed (him/her) away from the door and closed it. Smiling you looked at the boys in the closet with you. "Where were we?" They smirked and raised their Masks again. 

"We have a few minutes before (F/N) gets Slenderman."

They then pulled you close, Masky kissing you hard and hoodie nibbling at your neck. Moaning you kissed Masky just as hard. This continued till the three of you were picked up and carried to a bedroom with two beds- aka Masky and Hoodie's room. Giggling you looked at the ceiling. "Told you." 

The two walked towards the beds, moved the table in between them out of the way then pushed the beds together. Walking over to them you kissed their cheeks. They smirked and pulled you onto the bed.

This was gonna be a long night.


	19. Knife/Computer Chip

Looking at the hat you looked at the colorful slender being in front of you. "Can someone go before me?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I chose you to go first."

Taking a deep breath you reached into the hat. Glancing around the room your hand got cut on something sharp. Grabbing the item you pulled your hand out of the hat. Seeing a knife and something else in your hand you tilted your head.

"Looks like you got two people."

"Who did i get?"

"Looks like.. Jeff and BEN.” 

Shaking a little you looked down. "Don't worry babe." Jeff said grabbing his knife. Jumping you looked at Jeff. He smirked. "Yo BEN, your up with me. And (Y/N).” Floating over BEN, smirked. "We got a cutie." "I know we did." Jeff said leading you away to the closet with BEN following. Blushing a bright red you looked at the ground. The smirked and got her in between them. 

Squeaking you blushed redder. "H-hi." Jeff chuckled and kissed your neck, as did BEN. "You're beautiful already. I am so happy I don't have to make alterations." 

"W-what alt-er-er-erat-ions?"

"Just relax." BEN said smiling as he pulled off her. "I think we messed with her enough." He said.

Jeff and BEN high-fived and sat against the wall. "Nah. Wouldn't have done alterations anyway." Jeff said.

Calming down some you looked at the ground. "How do I know you aren't going to hurt me?"

"Oh please. Jane just started telling people that we would molest people of we ever played this game. We only hurt or kill if we're in the mood."

"She really said that?"

"Yup." BEN said popping on the p. Smiling you quietly giggled. They chuckled. "But we do enjoy this game." BEN said as he wrapped his arms around her. Smiling you lightly touched his hand. Jeff came over and cupped you're cheek, gently tracing your lips. "You should smile more often." Blushing you looked to the side. "My smile isn't pretty." 

BEN and Jeff’s grips tighten on you a little. "(Y/N), you do realize how vain he is about his smile? To say that someone else's is beautiful means a lot." BEN emphasized. "N-no, but I don't like my smile." Frowning a little you looked down.

"You should. It is really beautiful." Jeff said kissing each cheek. Blushing more you looked at him the best you could. He gently kissed you while BEN hugged your waist and kissed your neck. Closing your eyes you kissed back. BEN's bangs lightly brushed against your neck. As his bangs touched your neck you slightly shivered. Jeff smirked a little.

"I've always liked both of you."

They looked at each other and smirked as they slowly started an attack on her neck. Gasping you quietly moaned. BEN chuckled against your neck... But at that moment, the door opened. Groaning at the bright light you covered your eyes with your arms. "Turn out the lights!" Jeff gave a groan as he couldn't fully close his eyes, and he covered them. BEN just gave an hiss. Grabbing the door you slammed it shut, surrounding them in darkness again.

"Now that's more like it." BEN said smirking. "Yes it is." Smirking you kissed BEN, then Jeff. BEN pulled you back into kiss him and Jeff began his assault on you're neck again. Closing your eyes you moaned into the kiss. This continued till the teasing got more intense, and slender pulled you three out and threw you into Jeff's room. Lying on the bed under them your face turned a bright red. 

"This is gonna be-" Jeff started

"Fun." BEN finished for him. 

"That it is." Smiling you got comfortable. They smirked and your fun night began.


	20. Jack-In-The-Box/Piece of Candy

You looked at the colorful being, then gingerly reached into the hat. As you reached into the hat you heard laughing behind you. "She's cute." A voice said from behind her. 

"Jack, be quiet, please?" Said a lighter voice.

"Hush. Both of you. (Y/N) hasn't picked from the hat yet." Splender said, glaring at the two boys behind you. 

You sighed and pulled out the closest object that didn't feel dangerous. When toy pulled it out, it had a piece of candy stuck to it as well. 

"Looks like she got us after all Jack." Smirking, one of the boys behind you snaked an arm around your waist. Pulling you close he whispered in your ear, "you smell just as sweet as candy. Hope you taste just as good." Laughing he glanced over at his colorful self. 

"C-can I just choose one of them?" You asked the colorful Splender.

"Sorry love. You picked both of them." Splender said. 

You grimaced as RJ gently took your hand, giving it a kiss. Smirking LJ placed a few kisses on your neck. "You ready to go into the closet gumdrop?" You gave a groan. "No need to look sad. I won't bite." Kissing your neck he pushed you into the closet, with RJ walking behind him. 

"Stop scaring the poor girl LJ." RJ chided. 

Stopping LJ glared at RJ. "Well excuse me Mr. Perfect. People are scared of me no matter what I do." 

"I'm not scared.... I'm just a little nervous.. I've never played this game." 

"It's a fun game." Smiling LJ shut the door once all three of them were in the closet with you between the two clowns. Your blushed at the close proximity. You had always liked these two. Smiling LJ wrapped his arms around your waist as RJ kissed your cheek. You began blushing even more. 

"What shall we do to our little gumdrop?" LJ said as he kissed your neck.

"Nothing to much LJ. We only have seven minutes, remember that." 

"We can do a lot in seven minutes. What to do first?"

He shrugged. "What would you like us to do?” 

Smirking LJ lightly bit your neck as he slapped your behind. You gasped and squeaked. Chuckling he kissed where he bit you. "You do taste sweet, gumdrop." RJ gently kissed your neck and cheek. the contact made you blush. 

"What all do you want to know about us, gumdrop?"

You shrugged. "I-I don't know..."

"Why are you so shy? Everyone knows that you like us."

You blushed even more. "I just thought... I don't know..."

"It's cute with you being shy."

"It really is." RJ said, kissing her neck. Chuckling LJ pulled you closer. You blush and look away from them.

"Shall we make her happy LJ?"

"Yes we shall." Smiling he kissed your neck and shoulder. You gasped and gave a quiet moan. Quietly chuckling he traced your sides. RJ gently kissed your neck. Both of them, causing you ton give quiet moan. Smiling LJ lightly squeezed your behind again, lightly slapping it. This made you squeak, causing you to open your mouth, allowing RJ the chance to fight for dominance in the kiss. 

Quietly chuckling LJ attacked your neck and shoulders with kisses. You gave a moan, squirming a little. Pulling away he looked at RJ. "Our fun is going to be spoiled soon. Want to put on a show when the door opens?" 

"Absolutely." He said smirking. Smirking LJ rubbed your sides, pulling you closer. You squeaked and RJ kissed you hard. Hearing the door open LJ kissed and bit your neck. RJ did the same as a light flashed. Smiling (F/N) pulled a camera out from behind (his/her) back, taking a few pictures. Seeing the flashes LJ growled. "RJ, take (Y/N) up to our room. I have a few things to take care of." Smirking he looked at (F/N) as (he/she) ran off.

RJ chuckled and stood up with you in his arms and disappeared with you in a colorful puff of smoke. Chuckling LJ ran after (F/N). "Come out, come out where ever you are!" 

~Time Skip~ 

After a while, (F/N) paid their due, and LJ joined you and RJ. Smiling LJ walked up to you, roughly kissing you. You squeaked then gave a small moan. RJ kissed along your neck as well.

Well tonight was gonna be full of (double) trouble.


	21. Scalpel/Computer Chip

Taking a deep breath you carefully stuck your hand in the colorful hat. Glancing from the hat to the colorful slender in front of you, you faintly smiled. He happily smiled back and waited for you. A little nervous you looked around. Not interested in half the guys you saw, your fingers brushed over something cold and yet warm at the same time. 

"Find something dear?"

"I'm not sure." Grabbing what caught your attention you pulled your hand out of the hat. It was a scalpel, but curiously at the end of it was a game. Looking at the items in your hand you looked a bit shocked. "They aren't in the room." 

"That's what you think doll." Said a voice in your ear.

Jumping you dropped the scalpel and game. "H-hi." 

"Hey babe." Said a smirking Link-look alike.

"Hi love." Said a boy wearing a blue mask. Kneeling down he picked up the scalpel and the game. Smiling behind his mask he handed the game to the Link-look alike. Looking at them you blushed a little. The other smirked and took it. 

"Your BEN DROWNED and Eyeless Jack." Feeling happy and nervous at the same time you shook a little.

"Easy babe. You don't have to worry. 

"I'm not worried. I'm just a little shocked is all."

"Don't be. You'll be fine." EJ said.

"Can we please get this over with? I don't want (F/N) to see us together. (He/She) will make fun of me." 

BEN looked confused. "Why would they make fun of you?"

"Cause (F/N) knows I like both of you." Blushing you looked down. They looked at each others and smirked, then began pulling you into the closet. Blushing redder you happily followed them. They smiled. "Alright you three, seven minutes~" Splender said in a sing-song voice.   
"If you say so Mr. Splender." Smiling you pulled the two cute killers into the closet. He chuckled and the two of them smiled, then started to cuddle you. Giggling you hugged them. There was a shuffling sound and you felt something on your head. 

"W-what?" Trying not to move your head you reached for the boys. 

"Relax babe. I thought you might look good with my hat on." Ben said.

Smiling you looked in the direction Ben was. "You never take off your hat." 

He chuckled and placed a quick kiss to your nose. "It looks good on you. 

Kissing his cheek you turned around and kissed EJ's masked cheek as well. "you guys are the best." He chuckled and pulled his mask up, nuzzling his neck. 

Giggling you moved so you were in between them. "This is the best day ever." They chuckled and kissed your cheeks. Blushing you smiled from ear to ear. They chuckled and hugged you. 

"So any plans on what to do until we get out of here?" Giggling you poked their noses. 

They smirked. "I think we have a few ideas." EJ said as he kissed you and Ben attacked your neck. Moaning into the kiss you kisses back. He carefully nipped your lip as to not cut it. Moaning louder you slightly parted your lips. He smiled against your lips and explored your wet cavern while Ben began leaving hickeys along your neck. 

Gripping EJ's shirt you rolled your hips against them. He chuckled and gripped your hips. Moaning you broke the kiss panting a little. He grinned and started kissing your neck. Biting your lip you tried to keep your moans quiet. "Don't hold back pretty girl.' Ben said in your ear. Squeaking you blushed a very bright red. 

You could feel EJ smirk against your skin. Moaning you bit your lip again. He smiled and lightly kissed your skin.

"Can we get out of here? Please?"

As you said that, the door opened. Squinting at the bright light you pulled BEN's hat over your eyes. 

"Aww!!! That's so cute! BEN let you wear his hat." Jeff said. "Yo, (F/N)! You got see this!" 

Hearing Jeff you gave him the finger. "Go screw yourself!" 

BEN picked you up and pulled EJ along to his room. Squeaking you blushed a bright red. They headed to BEN's room where he gently laid you down while EJ closed and locked the door. Smiling you snuggled into the soft bed. "Is this where the real fun is going to begin?"

"Do your worst boys." Giggling you put your arms over your head.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that..." BEN said in a husky voice. 

Smiling bigger you blushed a bright red.


	22. Cat Toy/Picture

You smiled as you reached into the hat and felt around, looking for something that would catch your interest. Your smile widened a little when you felt something soft. Seeing your smile, Splender smiled himself. "Find something love." You nodded and pulled out a mouse toy that had a picture taped to it.

Seeing what was in your hand Splender's smile faded a little. "Smile, Grinny, your up." 

Feeling two sets of arms wrap around you, you herd purring. Smile grinned and nuzzled your neck. "Let's get going shall we?" He said a smirk on his lips. Nodding Grinny grabbed your hand and pulled you into the closet. You blushed more and followed them. Once the three of them were in the closet Grinny shut the door. Nuzzling your neck he lightly bit it. 

Smile smirked and kissed you full on, and captured the gasp that left your lips caused by Grinny. Hearing the small gasp Grinny slapped your behind. You gave a small yelp into Smile's mouth, the slap causing you to bump your hips against Smile's. He smirked and moved his kissing to your jaw and nipped at your earlobe. 

Grinning, Grinny licked your other ear. "I so love your reactions." You let out a bit of a breathy moan. "Hmm, I think they are adorable." Smile said. "Let's see how loud we can get her to moan." Smirking Grinny lightly bit your earlobe. Smirking wider, he bit your other, causing you to moan a little. Gently turning your head Grinny roughly kissed you. 

Smile kissed along your neck then bit your collar bone. You gave a whine into Grinny's mouth. Biting your lip he pulled you closer. Smile squeezed your butt again and you gave an impatient moan. Chuckling, grinny kissed down to your shoulder, lightly biting it. Smile grinned and picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. "We need more room." Moving closer to you Grinny pushed you closer to Smile. 

 

You squeaked and turned your head, gathered a little courage and kissed Grinny. Grinning he kissed back, biting your lip. You gave another moan as the doors were suddenly yanked open. Hissing at the bright light, Grinny looked at Smile. "Let's go somewhere we aren't going to be interrupted. Letting Smile hold you, Grinny ran up to his room with Smile right behind him. 

"You two come back here!" Splender said trying to chase Smile and grinny. You giggled a little and tucked your head under Smile's chin. "Never! She is ours!" Chuckling Grinny ran into his room. Smile ran in with you, grinning as widely as the other. "This is going to be a very fun night." Setting you on the bed Grinny roughly kissed you. 

"Hey Grinny, lets see who can get her to say their name first." Smile challenged nipping you neck.

You gave a small whimper, but you were kinda excited. Grinning he bit your lip, tracing your side. Oh boy... This was gonna be exciting.


	23. Pill Bottle/Waffle

You groaned quietly as you reached into the hat. Smiling Splender said, "whats wrong sweetie?" "I have a reputation for having bad luck." She said feeling something smooth but... Sticky? Curiously, you pulled it out. 

"Most of us have bad luck, love."

You sighed and pulled out what looked like an orange pill bottle. The label was pulled of. And inside it, it seemed like there was some sort of food. Smiling he looked from the pill bottle to you. "Go ahead and open it." You looked at him with a questioning look, but did so. 

"What do you see sweetie?"

"Some sort of food."

"It's either cheesecake or waffles."

"Which should I hope for?" You ask worried.

"No need to be worried. What food do you like best?"

"Waffles, why?"

"Then you might like what you got."

You hesitated but reached into the bottle. Smiling he sat his hat on the table beside him. You hesitantly took a piece of the food and tried it., your eyes lighting up at the sweet breakfast food. Quietly chuckling at your reaction he said, "Masky, Toby, your up." Not even a moment later two pairs of arms wrapped around you. One set wrapped around your waist while the other took your right arm hostage. 

This causes you to squeak and drop the bottle. Quietly chuckling Masky pulled you closer. "Hey Toby, let's go up to your room instead of the closet. Then we can have more fun." 

"Masky, you know the rules. You have to go into the closet." Splender said, picking up the pill bottle you dropped. "Aww, come on Splendyyyy!!!!" Whined the hyper waffle loving male. 

"No Toby. The rules say the closet."

He groaned but began pulling you to the closet. "After this we are going upstairs and have lots of fun." Smiling Masky shut the door once everyone was in the closet. "I thought you guys didn't like each other." You said curiously. 

"We don't but we wanted to mess with everyone."

You gave a chuckle as Toby, you guessed, wrapped his arms around your waist. Smiling Masky took off his mask and put it on one of the shelves. Grabbing your chin he roughly kissed you. You gasped, then gave a quiet moan, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Hey!" Toby whined.

Hearing Toby whine he lightly bit your lip. You gasped a little bit. "N-no biting..." You said, shifting a little. Toby quickly caught on and smirked, pulling his mask down, and began nipping at your neck. quirtly chuckling Masky lightly traced your sides. this caused you to squirm a little and give quiet moans. 

"Your moans are so cute."

you shook your head. "Lies!"

"A-are not." Toby said.

"It isn't lies. Everything about you is cute."

You blushed even more. Toby continued kissing down your neck. Smiling Masky kissed you. You gave a small whimper into the kiss and tangle one hand into Toby's hair and wrapped the other arm over Masky's shoulder. Slightly pulling back he looked at you. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to us."

"I'm not lying." You said looking at them.

"Do you not like this?"

"Yes, I like it." You said kissing his jaw then Toby's cheek. Smiling Masky, pulled you close lightly bitting your neck. You gave a quiet moan as Toby leaned to the other side of your neck and did the same. Biting down a bit harder he lightly slapped your behind. You gasped and covered your mouth to hide your moan. The movement made Toby chuckle as he squeezed his rear. Hearing the muffled moan Masky chuckled.

"Times up you three!"

 

"Just a few more minutes?" Masky said as he grabbed his mask. "No! No more waiting!" Toby said and picked you up, racing up to his room. Smiling Masky ran behind Toby. The two raced up the stairs. Grabbing you Masky ran to his room. "Hey!" Toby called running after him. "Sorry Toby but she is mine tonight." Chuckling he ran faster. 

"No way! You wanted to stay in the closet! I had her first."

"I got her now!" Holding you closer Masky turned a corner. Toby growled and continued after you two. Reaching his room he ran into it. Just before toby could run in, his door closed and Toby ran smack into it. Chuckling he lied you on the bed. "Where were we my love?" 

You pouted at him. "Let Toby in."

"But I don't want to."

You sat up and crossed your arms.

"He's a pest."

You stood up from the bed and went to the door and found poor Toby sprawled face first on the floor making pathetic small noises.

You kneeled down in front of him and gently touched his cheek. "Toby? What's wrong?"

He mumbled something into the floor that sounded like "oo ik aky or dan te"

"Toby get up. We can't understand you."

You gave Masky a scolding look as toby sat up on his for arms. "You like Masky more than me." 

"Oh, Toby." You lifted his face and kissed him.

"She likes both of us you dolt." Sighing Masky sat on the bed.

Toby looked down hurt by Masky's words. You stood up and slapped Masy's head. Growling Masky grabbed your arm and pinned you to the bed. "Don't ever slap me again!" You glared him then smirked. You took him off guard by kissing him then pushing him off and running with Toby to his room. Chuckling he ran off after them. You smiled. If this was how you life was turning, it's gonna be fun.


	24. Scalpel/Candy

Inwardly jumping for joy you had to bite your lip to stop a huge smile from crossing your face. Looking at the hat you said, "so do i get one or two items?"

"One, but if you get two, you have to deal with it."

Biting your lip again you stuck a hand in the hat. Inwardly squealing you felt around trying not to get your hand sliced open. Something thinner and cold, peaking your interest. grabbing the object you slowly pulled it out of the hat. It was a scalpel... That had a piece of candy on the end. Finally smiling from ear to ear you squealed.

Splendy gave a surprised look. "You do know who you got right?” 

"Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack!"

He blinked in surprise.

"Did someone say my name?" Said a voice behind her. "Hi there gumdrop."

Giggling you turned around and hugged them. He chuckled and hugged back. EJ however was hesitant, seemingly not used to this. "It's okay Jacky. I won't bite." You said, looking at Ej before dragging them into the closet. He followed quietly. LJ chuckled and went to the back of the closet. Giggling you moved so you were sandwiched between them. "We got sweet and sour. Which one am I going to kiss first?" 

LJ grinned and began kissing you neck, lightly grazing it with his teeth. Squeaking you blushed a bright red as you pulled him closer. He smirked and continued to nibble your neck. Quietly moaning you wrapped your arms around his neck. EJ still stayed back. 

Turning around you moved EJ's mask up over his nose. Smiling you lightly pecked his lips. "It's no fun when your not joining in as well." He gave a quiet gasp. "I-i just... I don't r-really... understand." "What don't you understand?" You asked, slightly tilting your head. 

"He isn't used to any of this, gumdrop."

"Why is that?"

"He likes to keep to himself."

"That's no fun."

EJ looked down.

"Why don't you show him why he is one of your favorites?

Smiling you grabbed his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. He gasped, seeming unsure until he began melting into the kiss. Smiling into the kiss she pulled him closer. He blushed and gave a small moan. Pulling away you smiled. "You are pretty cool. So is LJ." LJ chuckled and kissed you.

Kissing back you quietly moaned. He playfully bucked against your back end. Squeaking you quietly moaned. He chuckled and nibbled her earlobe. EJ hesitantly leaned forward and kissed your lips. Smiling you kissed back, slowly moving your hips against them. 

EJ gasped and pulled you closer. Quietly moaning you broke the kiss and kissed EJ's shoulder. He shivered and gave a small moan. "I like both my kidney eater and candy lover. " giggling you kissed both their cheeks. They both smiled and kissed her again as the door opened. Quietly groaning at the bright light you hid your face in EJ's shoulder. He held her close and pulled his mask back on.

Nuzzling his chest you grabbed Lj's hand. "Can we go somewhere private?" He chuckled. "I have just the place." He smirked and in a puff of smoke, the trio found themselves in a circus tent. "Now we can have some real fun." Blinking you looked around. "A circus?" "His circus. It's abandon." EJ said. "Cool!" giggling you hugged them. 

EJ blushed and hugged back. LJ smirked and lightly nipped you neck. Blushing a little you quietly moaned. "Like I said, this will be fun~" LJ purred in your ear. Blushing from ear to ear you smiled. "Then let's get started."  
 


	25. Knife/Scarf

Reaching into the hat, you immediately felt something smooth and wood-like. Smiling Splender looked at you. "Find something sweetheart?" You gave a nod and gripped the object. Pulling it out proved to be a little more difficult. With a small tug you got it out, but there was something snagged on it. Seeing that it was a knife and a scarf Splender looked at you a little worried. 

"The knife I recognize.... Dare I ask who the scarf belongs to?” 

"Liu. Jeff's brother"

"Oh hell no! I'm not sharing my go with him!" Jeff griped, coming up to reclaim his knife.

"You have to Jeffery." Smiling Liu grabbed his scarf and carefully wrapped it around your neck.

You blushed and smiled at him.

"Like hell I will! I'd rather share her with BEN!"

"Then I'll keep her for myself." Smiling Liu picked you up bridal style and walked over to the closet. 

You blushed more and leaned your head on his chest.

"Hey! She had more hold on my knife than she did your stupid scarf!" He said going in after him. 

"Your complaining so she is mine." Chuckling Liu kissed the top of your head.

"I'm not complaining!" He said as splender shut and locked the door.

"if you say so brother." Keeping you close Liu placed a soft kiss to your lips.

You gave a tiny gasp and allowed your eyes to flutter shut, cupping his cheek and kissing back. You heard Jeff grumble and felt him start kissing your neck. Smiling into the kiss he lightly bit your lip. You gave a small moan and allowed him access. Exploring your wet cavern he held you closer. 

Jeff growled again and lightly bit your sweet spot causing you to gasp. Without breaking the kiss Liu sat you on your feet. Jeff pulled you away and kissed you hard. Pouting a little Liu kissed and nipped at your neck. You moaned again as Jeff slipped his tongue into your mouth. You tangled each hand in either of their hair. Smirking Liu bit down on your shoulder as he pulled your hips closer to himself. You gasped and gave a mix between a yelp and a moan.

Looking at Jeff, Liu smiled. "I think (Y/N) is really enjoying this."

Jeff grinned. "Guess I'd have to agree."

"Since we both like her let's have a truce."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Smiling Liu gabbed your chin and roughly kissed you. You smiled and kissed back. Pulling you close he bit your lip. You moaned again and felt Jeff rubbing himself behind you. 

"What do you say about ditching this place for a bedroom?" 

You blushed and gave a nod. "I'm all for it." Jeff said. Picking you up bridal style Liu kicked the door open. Holding you close he ran up to his room. 

"Hey! You still have three minutes!" Splender yelled as he saw jeff, liu and you run by. 

"So!" Chuckling Liu ran up the stares. 

You giggled and Jeff ran in with you two.

"Let's get to the real fun."

You blushed as you looked at the two brothers.


End file.
